


Good Girl

by BlueKhaos



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, Songfic, like this was adorable, mad cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueKhaos/pseuds/BlueKhaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is dancing at one of Tony’s parties, catching the eye of a certain golden-haired god. </p><p>Inspired by the song “Hold on, We’re Going Home” by Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Alright y’all. I went over “Before and After” so that should have little to no errors. I needed to write this one shot with Thor because he needs lots of love. T^T
> 
> As for updating, it might be a bit sporadic since I’m in my second semester of grad school. Hopefully, I’ll be able to get more stuff up.

The DJ bopped his head as he played some popular R&B songs on his turntable. The music flowed smoothly from the large speakers and the crowd danced as the beats directed the movements of their bodies. 

Tony was throwing another elaborate party, apparently for no reason at all. It didn’t bother you though. You loved having fun. Normally, you were somewhat shy around people, but whenever music came on, you danced without a care in the world. It was your way to escape the world around you, so you had no problem dancing in the middle of the crowd.

Your hips rocked side to side as your hands and arms danced above your head. You closed your eyes, letting the current song move you however it pleased. When you opened them again, you found yourself staring into sky blue eyes from across the room.

_I got my eyes on you_

_You’re everything that I see_

_I want your high love and emotion endlessly_

Thor had his eyes on you the entire night. He drank in your form as your body moved slowly to the music. Ever since you came to the tower, he had been taken with you. He remembered it like yesterday.

Pepper had brought you to the tower since Tony wanted to have a small get-together. You worked under Pepper as her personal secretary and as a reward for your good work ethic, she invited you to hang out with them. When you had entered the room, Thor felt his heart flutter in his chest. He thought you were the loveliest woman his cerulean eyes ever laid upon. Pepper came over to introduce you to him and he would never forgot the image of you smiling bashfully as he kissed your hand. That was when he knew he was smitten with you.

_I can’t get over you_

_You left your mark on me_

You looked away shyly, but continued to dance. It was funny, you used to be so intimidated of the Asgardian prince. His towering stature casted large shadows and his strength was one to be reckoned with. With you though, he was always gentle. He was truly a prince, always helping you to carry around stacks of paper or simply checking up to if your day was going well. His very presence surrounded you like golden silk and you never wanted to escape.

As you danced, you looked back at the prince, only to find him making his way over to you. Your breath hitched in your throat and your face began to heat up. The next thing you knew, he was standing in front of you with a gentle smile on his rugged faced. His blond hair cascaded over his shoulders and his blue eyes sparkled from the colorful strobe lights.

_‘Cause you’re a good girl and you know it_

_You act so different around me_

“May I have this dance?”

You smiled back, not saying anything, but you nodded. You felt him take one of your hands into his as he placed his other one on your lower back. You took your other hand and placed it on his left shoulder. He gently pulled you closer to him and began to dance.

You were rather nervous, so you avoided looking at him. You couldn’t believe you were actually dancing with the golden-haired god. You heard a small chuckle above you. You looked up quizzically, wondering what was so funny.

“What?”

“Nothing. You’re just beautiful.”

_Just hold on we’re going home (going home)_

_Just hold on we’re going home (going home)_

For the second time that night, you felt blood rushing to your face. Before you could look away again, you felt a callused hand caress your soft cheek. You stared up at Thor, entranced by the way he was looking you. He was ridiculously handsome.

_I think there’s something, baby_

He then placed his hand under your chin and crashed his lips against yours.

_You’re the girl_

_You’re the one_

You responded back, wrapping your arms around his neck as you threaded your fingers through his silken hair. He let out a soft groan against your lips, pulling you flush against him. His kiss was intoxicating and everything you ever wanted.

_Gave you everything you love_

Hesitantly, you both pulled apart and rested your foreheads against each other. The both of you didn’t need to speak. Your kiss had conveyed all your emotions to one another. You looked at him, a smile dancing on your face as he returned one of his own. Not being able to contain his joy, he kissed you once more before dancing with you into the morning.

_Hold on_


End file.
